Building contractors, utility workers and boaters frequently have a need for a power cord to bring electric energy from a remote female receptacle to an area where the energy is to be used. Boaters, for example, often tie up at a harbor where the electric receptacles are quite some distance from the boat. Similarly, both inside and outside building contractors have need for an electric source for power saws, drills and the like when working on new houses where power has not yet been installed.
Thus, there is a need for a portable power cord which can be neatly coiled and confined in a portable carrying case. The power cord must be readily dispensable in a relatively free pay-out and the cord must be readily retrievable by winding it into a spool in the case.
Devices of the general type above described are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,177 (van Valer, 1979) and 4,282,954 (Hill, 1981).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power cord storage unit which has significant advantages over those previously known in the art. Cost, weight, and durability are important factors in the design, manufacture and use of the cord storage units. The present invention contemplates a device which is light in weight and yet sturdy enough to withstand the use and abuse that it may receive. A further object is an inner reel which, in conjunction with the housing, prevents abrasion of the cord when being wound or unwound. A further object is a cable reel design with a recess for the male plug which is within the confines of the housing to prevent damage to the plug and eliminate projections which would interfere with storage. A recessed handle also is available for the retraction of the cord for storage. This device utilizes the existing female end of the cord and allows the user to actually remove the entire cord if desired.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.